You Knew
by Skate-815
Summary: big spoilers for those, like me who arent in the US. set during and after the kiss, from house's pov. it's a 1 shot and my 1st ever house fic, so please r&r!


**I know nothing about season 3 House, except I saw House and Cameron kiss on youtube, (and I know that something happens between Chase and Cameron,) and had to write this fic, so expect many season 3 inaccuracies. **

**My 1st House fic, and I just had to write it after seeing that clip on youtube**

Cameron was moving closer to House, and he didn't know what to do. She couldn't really be about to do what he thought, could she?

"What are you doing?" he asked, but she didn't reply, continuing to move ever closer in that tantalizingly slow way. If she didn't stop soon, their bodies would almost be touching,

"Look, I can see how this would be a turn on for you" he said, hoping it would make her back off, because now, no matter how much his common sense was telling him to take a step back, he couldn't do it. He quickly tried to think of something else to say to her. Something so mean, so bitter, even for him, it would shock her into taking a step back, and giving him some room to think clearly, because right now, he was struggling to keep his focus. Her perfume was intoxicating, and he couldn't quite tear his eyes away from those lips.

Then her hands rose to his face, and he couldn't have said anything to stop her, even if he'd tried. He knew anything that would come out of his mouth now would be an incoherent mess, and that would let her know exactly what she was able to do to him, and he couldn't have that. His heart was racing and his thoughts were jumbled up, only one constantly repeating itself over and over again in his tired brain, _kiss her now._ He didn't though. He still had that much self control.

However, not enough to pull away when her lips came close to his. Not enough to stop his head leaning in slightly, knowing what had to be coming, but afraid in case he was somehow stupendously wrong. Then their lips met and for a second, he was paralysed. What if someone saw through the intrusive glass walls? His eyes darted to the door, and saw no one of any importance, so finally, he allowed the self control to waver, just for a second, and then he was lost to her.

He found that he was the one deepening the kiss and that his were the hands that slid up to her back. He didn't give a damn who saw now, because nothing else mattered in that instant except himself and Cameron. Her hands were sliding down his body, and he noticed the second one moved from his side. He continued the kiss anyway, trying to ignore the annoying, curious voice at the back of his mind telling him to see where her left hand disappeared to. He decided to compromise, opening his eyes, but leaving his lips on hers. There was no point stopping for nothing.

Her left hand was in her pocket. Something was definitely up. His hand fell too, catching hold of her arm, and pulling it and whatever it was she was clutching into plain sight. A needle. And now her plan was perfectly, painfully clear. He pulled back and said the first thing that came to mind

"It's a little whorish to kiss and stab" it was in moments like these that he was most glad for his sharp wit. It was what defended him when he was feeling vulnerable.

"You kissed back" she looked smug. She'd known all along that he would, and he hated that.

"I didn't want you to die without knowing the feeling. Actually, no woman should die without knowing the feeling" He knew what he had to do now. Brush it off. Act like he'd been in full control of the situation the whole time. She couldn't know how it had affected him, or how crushed he was feeling now that he found that she only wanted to steal his blood.

He prised the syringe from her hand, but didn't release her arm. He knew if he were to let go of her now, she'd run back to the other Ducklings. Then a sickening thought occurred to him. They probably knew all about her plan to kiss him. He could see it now. They'd have been sitting up here while he was on his damned clinic duty, plotting how to decide what was best for him. He'd taught them how to lie to Cuddy or their patients. He just never thought they'd be lying to him so effectively.

"We only need a few drops of your blood" she said, looking at him with that injured puppy look. The _I'm only doing what's best for you_ one. It didn't usually work, so why the Hell did she think he would let her manipulate him after what she'd just done?

"Foreman and Chase's lips are not gonna get so close now that I know your plan" he let go of her arm now, backing away from her and her warm body. His anger was what was fuelling him now, allowing him to ignore the part of him that wanted to kiss her again.

"There's a nurse downstairs about to risk his job to steal the blood you drew from yourself yesterday." She just wouldn't give up, would she? First, she tried to stab him, and now the emotional blackmail. Didn't she know she was talking to one of the most heartless people she was ever going to meet? However, something compelled him to tell her. Just to get her to stop this, and leave him alone. He needed time to think about what had just happened, and he couldn't while she was standing there, looking at him.

"I'm patient number 020406 in the record room under the name Luke N Laura. There's a whole vial of blood there, along with CT scans, MRIs, CSF, everything you need" and then she just turned and left, without a backwards glance. Well that was gratitude for you. He couldn't let her leave the room, thinking that she'd won their little battle, so he called after her,

"If you need a sperm sample, come back without the needle" she didn't respond to that either and he had to watch her walk away, through the corridors, back to Foreman and her precious Chase, while he was forced to sit in his office, alone.

There wasn't anyone he could talk to. Not Cuddy, because he just couldn't do that to her. He knew that she felt something for him, and that it would be cruel to tell her how when Cameron kissed him, he'd kissed back. He couldn't tell Wilson that the moment had awoken some strange, new feeling inside him. He'd just smirk and say he'd known it all along. There was no one else for him to turn to at a time like this, and for quite possibly the first time, he hated himself for limiting himself to such a small circle of friends.

* * *

Actually, screw Cuddy's feelings. He needed someone to talk to, and it would have to be her. It was amazing what sitting alone, replaying the same moment over and over again in your mind for an hour could do for your ability to care about someone else. He had to talk to someone, and that lucky someone just happened to be his boss.

He limped to her office and didn't bother to knock. For once, she didn't complain. She actually seemed happy to see him.

"Good, you're here. I was just about to call you"

"Why?" he knocked the door shut behind him with his cane.

"I have a sister. She's in a hospital in New York, and they can't figure out what's wrong with her. I was hoping that if I can get a copy of her chart, then you could…" House was bored with the sentence already. She knew that he would look at any case as long as it was interesting enough, so what was the point of this rambling?

"She kissed me" he interrupted

"My sister? Have you even met her before?"

"Not her. Cameron. She kissed me," House sank into the chair in front of her desk

"And then what?"

"And then she tried to stab me with a needle"

"Oh,"

"Is that it?"

"Well what do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know" he knew he didn't sound miserable, or needy, because he wouldn't allow himself that. It was his own fault for being stupid enough to believe she wanted to kiss him.

"Well tell me exactly what happened"

"She came in, gave me a referral to sign, and then she kissed me. During that kiss, she tried to steal my blood. End of story" he tried to stay as objective as possible.

"You kissed her back then"

"What did you expect me to do? She's a beautiful woman."

"There's other beautiful women around" that was a hint and he knew it, but chose to ignore it. His love life had gone from being non existent to a confusing mess in less than a day. He didn't need Cuddy screwing it up anymore than it was already.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do I have to do anything?"

"Well you can't avoid her forever. Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell her how you feel."

"What do you mean, how I feel? I don't feel anything for her,"

"Then what are you doing here? She obviously hurt you when you realised why she kissed you"

"She didn't hurt me" he lied, his voice rising in his anger

"You wanted my opinion; I'm giving it to you. You can either listen, or leave. Your choice." House glared at her,

"I knew I should have told Wilson instead of you"

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because then he gets to know he was right,"

"And of course, that's unthinkable"

"Exactly" House rose from the seat and limped to the door. He turned, door on the handle, and smiled

"Thank you"

"It's okay" she turned her back on him to get the file about her sister, and by the time she looked around again, he was gone.

* * *

The room fell silent as House walked into it. He glared at each of his ducklings, to let them know it wasn't just Cameron that he was annoyed with. Then he shifted his weight to his gd leg, lifted his cane and pointed it at Chase. The boy looked like he'd just been sentenced to death,

"Go check on the patient's labs" he barked. He'd never seen Chase look more relieved as he scurried out of the room. He turned on Foreman next, who met his gaze unblinkingly.

"Go help him"

"No" Foreman sat back in his seat

"It's okay, just go" Cameron whispered, "I don't mind." Foreman nodded, and followed Chase out, leaving them alone together.

Suddenly, House realised he didn't have a clue what to say to her. Fortunately she spoke first

"I know you don't like being tricked, but it was for your own good"

"I am sick of people deciding what's best for me" he said, all the anger inside of him building up, ready to be released at her.

"I know. I'm sorry" her response surprised him, and he was thrown. She stood up, and moved nearer to him, "We shouldn't have violated your trust like that" House really didn't like the use of the word 'we'. It implied that Chase and Foreman had been in on it. They were probably laughing at him right now.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that it only occurred to him that she was too close to him again when it was too late. She really didn't think he would fall for the same trick twice, did she?

"Don't even think about it" he muttered, but stood his ground as she neared him. She silently put her hand on the back of his head, but he didn't lean in this time. He instead slipped his hand into both of the pockets in her lab coat, and was surprised to find them empty.

"I was joking about the sperm sample, you know" he said hoarsely, but still the gap between their faces began to lessen slowly, "This could be seen as sexual harassment, you know. I can see the headlines now 'Crippled Doctor gets mauled in his office by colleague,"

"Shut up House" he obliged, and lowered his head as he had done earlier, and their lips met with a crash, House pulling her closer to him. When they eventually broke apart, House looked at her suspiciously

"You knew this would happen all along, didn't you?" she smiled back at him knowingly and backed away just before Foreman and Chase rounded the corner.

"Here's the results" Chase was obviously trying to get back in House's good books

"I'll be in my office if you need me" House completely blanked all three of them on his exit

"Well? What happened?" Foreman asked as soon as the door was shut

"He's not angry anymore"

"How'd you manage that?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

* * *

**feedback is love**


End file.
